War of 2377
The War of 2377 as named by the Vorxians in their calendar, or The Genocide to the Sorem, began in the Vorxian calendar 2377 in the later part of the year with the attack on a Soren orbital defense platform and ending with the destruction of the Sorem Capital. The Vorxian Imperium defeated the Sorem Empire, the Vorxians had an incredible unity at the start of the war where the culture was surprised another race existed in the first place. Public support dwindled as they began to see that their religion- known more recently as Old Galtrax- was not fact. With that, the government became more oppressive of their civilians making sure people joined the fight. The Sorem believed that they could appease the Vorxians, however unable, they became obsessed with the war because as the war progressed they learned they were fighting for their existence. To the Sorem, the war began as soon as contact was made. They believe that the Vorxian agents in TF-117 found living Sorem and after killing them began amassing data on the Sorem before moving deeper into Soren territory. There is no evidence of this though as the mission recording from TF-117 was not recovered. The Vorxians were more than ready for a full scale war with the Sorem. With a fully trained military and a warfleet nearly completed in orbit, the Sorem stood no chance. The Vorxian Imperium was ambitious and ruthless. The goal of the invasion in 2377 was to take out the Sorem population and to annex all of their territory. The Sorem exterminations were just one of the atrocities that are believed to have been committed by the Vorxians. The Sorem people were undertrained, overwhelmed and not well equipped for a war. If it wasn't for the Vorxian's poor space travel the war would have been over much quicker. With the elimination of what little patrols the Sorem had, the Vorxians were able to annihilate all of the fortifications the Sorem had in space. This was not much of a challenge considering they were using old worn out technology that they were not familiar with. The Vorxian took orbital control of the moons and planet in under a year. However, the Sorem had become more familiar with the ground based orbital defenses, they were able to keep most of the invasion force at bay. Not expecting this, the Vorxians reinforced the army over a course of 2 years. The Vorxians then captured the moon Linsha which had less of a military presence and began establishing a large presence there. The Sorem were only able to make retaliations using their fortifications on Lichten and Limora. This only slowed the Vorxian movements. After 3 more years both moons were under Vorxian control and the Sorem began producing more defenses anticipating a full Vorxian invasion. After nearly 5 years of orbital bombardment, that eventually proved ineffective, the Vorxians began their invasion which lasted 11 years before the Vorxians detonated massive bomb destroying the entire Sorem capital city. The Sorem military disintegrated and any resistance fighters were paralyzed with fear, the people submitted to their Vorxian conquerors. Origins The Vorxians as the victors refer to this conflict as The War of 2377 simply because of their calendar. The Sorem refer to it as The Genocide for the sheer fact that only a third of their population survived the war not including the casualties that continued after the war. Historians have no conclusive justification for the Vorxian's massive offensive against the Sorem. As a developing space-faring race, the Vorxians were cruel to each other during conflict and enslaved people in large quantities. The scale of damage done by the Vorxians is just abhorrent. It is believed that the Vorxian Imperium popularized hatred of the Sorem people, frequently there were state sponsored reports of the war especially after the initial casualty reports came in which did not favor the Vorxians mentality of superiority. The Vorxian government lost support for the war effort early on but kept the flow of information under its own control in order to keep the war going. Vorxians recounted the propaganda of this time describe the Sorem as a cruel race that not only kill Vorxians but were poised to annihilate Eldrin. There is no fact in the main propaganda stream that came out of the military, nonetheless it empowered the people and gave the Vorxians an unusual justification for mass genocide. Military Force The Vorxian military was well equipped because their primary goal when entering space was constructing orbital facilities to enable military growth in space. At the opening of conflict, the Vorxians had: * 2 Maelstrom Class Assault Carriers * 6 Hammer Class Destroyers * 10 Mekry Class Corvettes * 4 Battle Axe Class Cruisers * 5 Combat Axe Class Cruisers * 3 Katana Class Corvettes * 2 Katar Class Corvettes * 260 Lightning Interceptors With a contingent of invasion forces to match reaching nearly 1.5 billion troops, with the necessary armor and artillery. The Sorem military was not outnumbered but severely outgunned. By the opening of the conflict the Sorem had: * 6 Albatross Class Frigates * 1 Autonous Class Carrier * 5 Condor Class Corvettes * 112 Falcon Class Fighters * 3 Roc Class Destroyers * 9 Seraphim Class Corvettes * 28 Swift Class Fighters * 4 Thunderer Class Frigates With a trained defense force of nearly 11 billion and the inevitable civilian militia totaling 10 million. The Sorem claimed little amount of space, even then the Vorxians proved their defenses useless. In under a year they swept away all 4 of the Sorem Patrols which were roughly in the same composition of a Corvette, a Frigate and roughly 5 fighters each. The Sorem had been using most their experienced crews in these small patrols, since they were wiped out individually and before the Sorem could mount a combined strike the remaining ships in the fleet were easily decimated. The small patrol groups allowed for the Vorxian Shadow Guard to gather information the enemy ship systems and tactical strategy. Category:Wars